With the development of science and technology, wide-angle camera lenses include various camera lenses with visual angles greater than standard lenses, such as ultra-wide-angle lenses, fish-eye lenses and the like, and can play an important role in more and more fields such as photography, security protection, measurement, projection, entertainment, on-vehicle mounting and the like. In the aspect of the photography, because of the short-focus and large-field-of-view characteristics of the ultra-wide-angle lens, formed unique barrel distortion may bring about strong visual shock to an observer; in the aspect of the measurement, because of the large-field-of-view characteristic of the ultra-wide-angle lens, more information can be obtained by virtue of one-time imaging, so that more data can be measured; in the aspect of the projection, a conventional projection lens forms an image on a face, while a large-field-of-view fish-eye lens can form an image on an annular sky curtain, so that an immersive film watching feeling of watching the starry sky in summer can be obtained; and in the aspect of the on-board application, with the ultra-wide field angle, a wider side area can be observed, and the looking-around application in a driving process is facilitated. A photosensitive element of an ordinary optical system is generally a Charge Coupled Device (CCD) or a Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Transistors (CMOS). With the improvement of a semiconductor process technology, the pixel size of the photosensitive element is reduced, and the optical system tends to be higher in resolution and higher in imaging quality; and meanwhile, in viewing of the popularization of products, the size of the lens is required to be smaller and smaller, and lower cost is required.
At present, an ordinary ultra-wide-angle lens generally adopts an all-glass structure. For example, as shown in a patent with the patent number of “WO201603732A1”, a lens consists of seven glass optical lenses, to provide a photographic object lens with a large relative aperture and a small volume. However, due to the increasing development of portable electronic products, and particularly the increasing demand on the 360-degree look-around application in the market at present, the requirement on the performance of the camera lens such as miniaturization, light weight, ultra-wide angle, imaging quality and the like is further higher. In order to meet the miniaturization and light weight requirement, an overall length of the lens needs to be further reduced, and a plastic optical lens is also needed. The known all-glass structure cannot further reduce the overall length of the system and enlarge the field angle on the premise of ensuring the imaging quality. Generally speaking, the employing of aspheric surfaces cannot only remarkably improve the image quality and decrease the aberration, but also reduce the number of the optical lenses of the camera lenses and reduce the volumes. The aspheric optical lenses can be made of glass and plastics, and the combination of the glass and plastics can greatly improve the performance of the ultra-wide-angle lens.